


【金东】倾城之雨

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC





	【金东】倾城之雨

 

 

 

 

 

  ……

 

  连绵的雨浸得满城潮润，残春的空气又闷又湿热。

 

  这种时节向来令人生厌，明明闷得让人出一身粘腻的汗，空调风扇一旦开起来，又让人发觉夏天还没到，多少有点儿冷。

 

  本来小剧场里就很闷，舞台顶上大灯还烤得人昏昏沉沉的。李鹤东不晓得自己为什么今天一直提不太起精神来，被这要死的天气折腾得心里烦躁，注意力难以集中。

 

  他试图左手掐右手来促使自己清醒点儿，却不知为什么总没使得上力气，这使得人心里更加不舒坦。

 

  这几日天气不好，剧场观众进进出出把外头的泥泞潮气都带了进来，满堂满室都是那股子雨的气味，简直逼得人要喘不过气来。李鹤东抬袖擦擦额头上的汗，隔着大褂布料都能感觉到脸上发烫。

 

  他没多想这种莫名燥热的起因是什么，拿两万分的理智力都用在好好把节目演完上。他撑着场面桌把视线定在谢金身上，生怕因为自己状态不好而错过了什么该翻的包袱，直到场面桌为搭出前后台被移开，到单单站着的时候，李鹤东才后知后觉地发觉自己站不太住了。

 

  今天自己这个不太正常的状态，并不是因为什么天气。

 

  总算迟钝地开始意识到鼻尖萦绕着雨水气味是自己发出来的的时候，李鹤东心中暗想，麻烦大了。

 

  ……

 

  其实李鹤东的分化比同龄人还偏早些，正是在李冬终日不着家让他哥操心死的年头。幸亏李云杰为以防万一，在弟弟刚一进入青春期就把可能要用到的各种药品给备好，又赶上分化时是在家，初次发情的那天才安全地度过了。

 

  不是李鹤东不认同Omega的身份，只是因此造成的麻烦太多，他总没心思去记发情的日子，抑制剂也都是想起来了才用。李云杰实在是怕弟弟再这么心大下去，万一跟人打架时突然脱了力，甚至哪天不小心被什么莫名其妙的人标记了去，那可桩桩件件都是人命关天的事情，不得已，只能自己大包大揽地帮弟弟记日子安排用抑制剂。

 

  这两年李云杰觉得李鹤东已经是不小的人了，自己总不能管他一辈子，就在千叮咛万嘱咐且试行了小半年后，终于把心放下来，做个甩手亲哥。但李鹤东一直没让他知道你其实也没有很了解你亲弟，那小半年他依然不太把发情期的事情放在心上，外加上运气挺不错，特殊时期每每都赶上在家且身边有药，因而侥幸地过了安稳半年，没有被什么狗屁发情期妨碍过正常工作生活，也没有被人发现过自己其实是Omega，再这么运气好下去他估计都能把这世界上有发情期这事儿给忘到九霄云外去了。

 

  但现在，在小剧场的舞台上，李鹤东盯着谢金因为演出桥段需要的解大褂盘扣的动作，脑子开始发晕，关于发情期的概念终于变得清晰。

 

  他知道谢金是个Alpha，而且他闻到过谢金信息素的气味，是那种走在古城里会闻到的砖瓦气息，浅淡浅淡的。其实闻着还挺舒服。不过现在李鹤东虽没有闻到这股气息，但对谢金是个Alpha的这一认识，容易让自己仅仅看着他就对此时自己不太好的状态进行一次推波助澜。

 

  于是他别过头没去拦这人舞台上放飞。

 

  可后面谢金把解开的两颗盘扣扣上后，转身往李鹤东这边靠近，就让李鹤东下意识连连后退两步，引得谢金看着他的眼神生出点儿担心来。

 

  李鹤东赶紧把视线错开，接着往下说词。谢金微微一皱眉，见他面上好像若无其事的样子，便压下了自己的疑虑。

 

  可越往下演，李鹤东越觉得自己快管不了自己了。腿子活本来走动就多，一跟谢金有什么接近拉扯之类的动作，他就发觉自己身上的气力又少一分，再演下去真不知道自己还能不能走着下台。偏生这节目的底是谢金扮的王三巧抱着自己的腿唱一大段的词，谢金跪在他身侧抬头看着他，修长的手指就轻轻地拢在他膝盖向上一小段的位置，体温穿过大褂和水裤的布料，再达到他的皮肤时，已经变得似有若无不太真切，和他自己身体的燥热混在一起。

 

  李鹤东觉得自己的脸现在一定是烫得发红。后头这段节目基本没他什么词，他从聚精会神于节目的状态中一脱离，便更清晰地体验到身体往大脑传递的可怕的空虚感，几乎让他觉得自己有些缺氧，而靠在自己身边的人随时能成为压死自己的最后一根稻草。李鹤东干脆闭住气，心中默念千万别让自己闻到这人信息素的味道，不然他非得死台上不可。

 

  几分钟后节目终于结束，“去你的吧”这句话在李鹤东心里简直就是替换了“谢天谢地”。从椅子上起来时他脑子发晕，肢体又没什么力气，险些站不稳直接跌坐到地上，还好谢金及时地把他的手抓住。皮肤的直接接触让李鹤东头脑轰一声如同被炸开了花，走下场时连跟攒底的孟鹤堂周九良打声招呼的间隔都不敢耽误，撑着最后的力气赶去休息室拖走整个背包，将自己关进了杂物间。

 

  他掏出药瓶将仅剩的几颗全部倒掌心里，搁口中才发现自己甚至都没带水进来，只能硬咽下去，吞得嗓子发疼眼里冒泪，咽喉里干渴的感觉变得更加明显。

 

  本就逼仄的小房间里一时间被雨水的气味充满，让李鹤东心里更烦躁起来，燥热得将大褂领口处的盘扣解开，无力地往后倚着等药效到来。

 

  谢金和自己刚调到七队不久，他怕自己才一到这儿就惹出事情。相声演员搭档一丢脸就是两人一起没面子，他不想让谢金因为自己倒这个霉。

 

  一想到谢金，李鹤东对于他那缕老城砖瓦的气味的记忆突然又具象地转化成逼真的感觉来，一瞬间不可逆转地把他的欲求勾上一个峰点。他感觉自己躯体里像有一团火焰在越燃越旺盛，倚靠着墙站着的姿势也已经维持不住，背部擦着微凉的墙面不住地往下滑，最终瘫软一般地倒在了墙根旁，发觉腿间湿热滑腻的液体已经泛滥得顺着双股流到了脚踝。

 

  他觉得自己都快疯了。

 

  李鹤东在心里反复警告自己别想谢金别想谢金别想谢金，捱了几分钟才恨不得打醒自己，说着不想然后把人名字念个八百遍这是什么要命的错误？

 

  他崩溃地将头往墙上撞了两下，开始后悔不听哥哥的话，又开始想自己硬扛过去的可能性有多大。

 

  胡思乱想间，他发现自己闻到的砖瓦气息越发真切，好几秒才反应过来，那个Alpha真的来找自己了。

 

  ……

 

  谢金上场前就觉得李鹤东好像哪儿不太对劲，脸颊比往日里红了许多，跟人说话时的嗓音好像也发哑了一些。他心里猜测也许李鹤东是个Omega，而且赶上了发情期将近。

 

  可对方好似也没什么别的反应，他便想着即便自己猜对了，李鹤东也总该做好了防范措施。

 

  但往后演着演着，他开始确认自己的想法，而且发现李鹤东可能真的是什么都没准备好。为了让李鹤东能安稳下台，他已经很尽力在与李鹤东保持距离，控制着自己千万别冒出信息素气味来，可要命的是这演的是《珍珠衫》，再怎么避免还是会有些亲近的动作，与其被观众看出来两人一直刻意避着接近，被猜到个中原因，也许只能把希望寄托在李鹤东扛不扛得住台上这会儿。

 

  最后那段唱词他自己唱得都快慌了，满脑子都在想自己还有没有办法令对方好受一些。李鹤东的身躯紧张得僵着，末了干脆生无可恋似的闭上眼睛，让谢金一时间陷入深深的自责——

 

  就该早早跟他说让他别上台了，现在看李鹤东忍得这么难受，要是换个知道李鹤东是个Omega的人看来说不定还会觉得自己是故意在撩拨人家——极大可能李鹤东现在心里也怨死自己了。眼见一下了台李鹤东跟逃似的拨开了前面的孟鹤堂周九良跑没影儿，谢金只得自己为李鹤东找补：“鹤东今天不太舒服，台上待得有些难受了。”

 

  孟鹤堂了然点点头：“那师爷您看看去吧，要是歇会儿还没好可得去看一下医生。”

 

  “行，我看看他去。”谢金站到过道边上让两人上台，赶紧地到后台去找他，半天找不到人，又不好声张不能向别人打听，到处转了好一会儿，突然就怀疑上李鹤东该不会把自己关哪儿准备撑过这段时间——这太像是他会做出来的事情了。最后没找过的地方只余下内锁着的杂物间，他叹了口气，又花了点儿时间去找了钥匙来开门。

 

  一开门见到的光景过于艳靡，让谢金脑子里轰地差点儿断了弦。

 

  他看着李鹤东把自己蜷成一团缩在角落，额前原本柔软蓬松的碎发都被汗水打湿，脸和颈子都呈现剧烈情动时该有的鲜活血色，唇也变得更显嫣红，覆上一点儿湿润，微张着吐气，显得极度可口。大褂和小衫都被解了领口往下的好几个扣子，由于动作过，显得松垮而凌乱，露出半边因为想藏着过去的纹身而长期不暴露在阳光下的白皙的肩。

 

  满室尽是雨的气味，湿而冷，带着自然的清气。

 

  原来他的气息是这样的。

 

  李鹤东逾期服用的药物刚起了一点儿效果，谢金这个生化武器竟然一进来就散出了信息素，像经历一天炎炎烈日烤晒后的砖瓦在日暮微凉后散出的干燥而清淡的气息，与自己的信息素那种雷鸣天暴雨中的气味混在一起，活像老城要被自然灾害毁了似的。他气得想骂人，开口的声音甚至还压不过屋外雨打屋檐声：“别进来！”

 

  谢金竟然把门关上了，顶着李鹤东怒视他的眼神靠近他，在他身边半跪下，把本来就全身无力而发软的人朝自己身边揽来，动手将早已是衣冠不整的李鹤东的衣领向下扯，露出脆生的锁骨和一半皮肤细腻的胸膛。

 

  “我操你要干什么！？别碰我……”

 

  他的反抗没有什么作用，谢金一边手臂将他整个人箍住，另一只手握住他的肩胛，低头啃咬在李鹤东的锁骨上。

 

  疼。

 

  李鹤东睁大眼睛看着他，眼中还有刚才因过于激动而产生的还未落出来的泪，雨水轻而微涩的气味在整间屋子里充斥着，让谢金开始觉得有些燥热。他把软得像一滩水的人抱稳了，耐心解释道：“是临时标记，不然你今天基本就出不了剧场了。”

 

  “临……临时什么？”

 

  谢金一懵：“不是，你都不知道吗？”

 

  接受暂时标记后情绪稍稍平复下来的Omega窝在谢金怀里，抬头看着他的眼眸水盈盈的，歪了歪头：“啊？”

 

  谢金惊道：“你以前没……没有任何的Alpha吗？”

 

  李鹤东思考了一下，觉得真是不好意思说自己没这个经验，也是赶上特殊日子脑子不清楚，指了指自己锁骨上刚被留下的痕迹：“你算不算？”

 

  他眼里潋滟水光已经撩得谢金心里发痒，他竟然还能一手勾着自己的脖颈，另一只手用一指点在锁骨的痕迹上示人。谢金赶紧把心里不该有的念头压回去，叹了口气，换了话题问他：“好些了没有？能出去了吗？”

 

  李鹤东试着动了动身子，通体酥软的感觉依然存在，但他不想谢金再担心，便忍着不适从他怀中挣起来，揉了揉脸，有点儿不好意思：“我……衣服湿了……”

 

  谢金马上了然，动手拢了拢李鹤东的衣领，遮掩住他刚标记的那个咬痕，从地上站起来：“我帮你拿衣服过来换。”

 

  他出去后便关上了门。

 

  空气中属于谢金的气息登时淡了许多，李鹤东发呆了一小会儿，突然又觉得头有些晕眩，本已经减退的情欲不知为何又开始回潮。他努力地嗅着房间里残存的气息，却因那股气味本就太淡薄而寻求不得，结局便是身体的空虚感越发明显。

 

  操……怎么又来了。

 

  李鹤东不得不咬着腕蜷在墙根下，沾染着渴求意味的呜咽声被咬得破碎。到底是自己吃了假药，还是谢金的标记根本不靠谱，对方一离开自己，那种难耐的感觉很快就来势汹汹地归回，比先前还要猛烈，冲击得他的理智越发溃散。

 

  他突然念起方才谢金能安抚自己的那个拥抱，以及咬在自己锁骨上的那个痕迹。他前所未有地想要被对方信息素浅淡又令人安心的气息包围着，想要被亲近被贴紧寸寸皮肤，想要……想要他将自己吃干抹净，想要被他压到身下去反复索要。

 

  意识到自己竟然将谢金幻想作能解决自己生理需求的救命稻草，李鹤东绝望地闭上了眼睛。

 

  他认识谢金并不算太久，真正相识起来也还没几个月，本来在自己心里，这个既有才华又内敛的世家少爷，就像个小神仙一样不可亵渎，这会儿自己满脑子居然都是关于谢金的得被打上马赛克的内容，他又难受又愧怍。

 

  一想到谢金一会儿还会折返，他既想他快点儿回来，又怕他回来。他想他在自己身边，又怕自己做错事。

 

  真不知道谢金以后会怎么看自己，但李鹤东可以确信的是，今晚自己是绝对好不了了。

 

  李鹤东整个身子都烫得惊人，在谢金试图扶他起身的手刚碰着时他便像失控一样地揽住对方的脖子吻了上去，牙齿碾破自己的唇再咬在对方嘴唇上，直到熟悉的老城砖瓦气味将空气中自己信息素的气味稀释，理智才稍稍回笼，无力地向下一陷，不知所措地解释着：“我……对不起……”

 

  大滴雨水斜打在关紧的磨砂玻璃窗上，不大的房间里已经满是雨水微腥而涩的气味，谢金被吻到乱了心神，见对方眼里蓄着的泪不知何时已经在脸上留下潮湿痕迹，下意识伸手想帮他拭去，却不曾想他这一碰让对方的眼泪突然就落得更凶了。李鹤东轻轻地攥住他一角衣袖，往下扯了扯，眼眶湿润又泛红，生怯地望着他，嗓音干涩着求他：“救我……师爷……”

 

  身旁Alpha的气息骤然因为他近似于诱惑的话语而变得越发浓郁，李鹤东一战栗连搂着谢金脖颈的姿势都维持不住，要滑下去之时，被谢金捞住了腰摁回怀抱中。谢金尽力地平复着呼吸，让自己显得冷静些以防吓到人家，抬手揉揉李鹤东的头发，在他耳边安抚一般地说着：“再忍一下，咱们别在这儿。”

 

  他不想让彼此的第一次关系发生在这里。

 

  李鹤东只能点点头，过于羞耻的体验让他一句多余的话也不愿意说。谢金将人从地上抱起来，趁着后台现在没有人，将人抱到自己车里，才想起宿舍也不能回，七队那一大群夜猫子肯定都还活蹦乱跳着等着看热闹。两人又都还穿着大褂，显然也不合适去开房，省得吓到别人。最终兜转了十来分钟，在自己的定力快被李鹤东忍着欲望的喘息声毁完之前，将车停到一条昏暗的小巷，熄火。

 

  操。这他妈还不如在杂物间呢。

 

  谢金从前座跨到后头去坐下，托起李鹤东的腰让他坐自己腿上，一面扳过他肩膀，自己向前倾以便吻他，一面伸手把人已经皱得不像样的大褂褪下来，再将手从腰窝处往下探，一气褪下被汗水和情液浸湿了的水裤。

 

  发情期的Omega敏感得不成样子，谢金的手指从李鹤东的膝盖沿着大腿内侧柔软而罕见天日的皮肤慢慢地向上探，已经让怀中人的身躯兴奋得不住颤抖。触到他早已湿软的穴口外缘时，谢金用指腹贴着外周转了一圈， 因为指甲稍长了些许，便将指弓起来顶进去，再在潮湿温热之中将手指展直，沿着寸寸内壁缓慢地摩擦。

 

  李鹤东双腿架在前排的车座上，脊背贴着谢金的胸膛，被强烈的刺激引得忍不住呻吟了一声，却赶忙地压抑回去。谢金稍放过他被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，贴着他的额头安慰道：“没事，宝贝儿，想叫就叫出来，别怕我。”

 

  还没等李鹤东来得及说话，谢金又用吻堵住了他，接着往他身体里加入第二指，向更深处去探索他的敏感点。他明显地感觉身后的Alpha在克制着，分明对方早已硬了，炙热坚挺着的物事就抵在自己骶后，却好似只打算用手帮他。

 

  这也无可厚非，毕竟两人再怎么算也不过只是朋友关系，即使能临时帮着解决生理需要，顶多也就做到边缘就行了。李鹤东不可能因此怪他，可想到他可以自持如此，心里的失落感没来由地出现，以至于不知为何，他不能被搅在自己身体中的手指满足更多，而那未被满足的部分反倒越发酵越浓烈。

 

  他将谢金的脸推开一些，不自知自己现在的眼神里尽是情欲，还有点儿可怜兮兮的委屈神色。他紧张又羞耻地去解谢金穿着的大褂腰际的扣子，暗示得已经很明显，心跳得飞快，动作却放得极慢，生怕被对方拒绝。

 

  谢金立刻就将他的手捉住。李鹤东看着对方明亮而深邃的眼眸，鼻头酸了酸：“我……”

 

  “你可以的吗？”谢金压低了声音，在他耳边确认，“要是介意的话，不这样也行的。”

 

  “这有……有什么大不了……”李鹤东快真的难受哭了，我介意你干什么啊。可谢金的神色瞬间变得有些低落，与此同时一直没闲下来的手指总算找到那最要命的一点，用指甲轻轻碰到的瞬间李鹤东便浑身战栗，被刺激得松懈须臾又更紧张地缩紧起来。谢金垂眸，在他颈后的腺体上缱绻地蹭了几下，道：“找到了，那我就不……”

 

  李鹤东突然就知道了这人心里在顾忌什么，手指抓在他大腿上，没那个力气能把人抓疼，只得改靠凶狠的眼神传递自己的不快：“操，你少牙碜人……”

 

  “你当我是没……没办法了，这才身边是谁都行么？……”他用手抹了把脸，心里为自己被欲望冲了头脑而感到又羞又愧，又为对方流露出的想法感到生气，“你不愿就罢，不用你帮，我自己解决——”

 

  李鹤东说着开始挣扎，谢金却突然地拔出没入他身体的两指，沾染着些旖旎暧昧的银丝从股沟向上滑到腰际，抱起来转了个身，在他反应过来之前往刚被临时标记过的地方再重重咬上一口，用足够的信息素将对方的躁动情绪安抚下来。一片昏暗里，谢金看着他，毫无顾忌地弥散出大量的信息素，让本显得温和又自然的气味都显得有些侵略性。

 

  他将眼镜摘下来丢到前排车座上，把李鹤东的手抓到自己穿着的大褂的领口旁，声音低沉得性感而危险：“帮我把衣服脱了。”

 

  ……

 

  “早你干嘛去了。”半是抱怨半是玩笑的话还未说完，李鹤东就被拽着趴在车座之上，谢金直跪在他身后，炙热的性器在穴口处轻轻一抵，便因足够的湿润和扩张而能够顺畅地贯入深处。被填充满的感受让李鹤东险些叫出来——虽然谢金乐意让他叫，但他心里还是不愿出声，不想在这个好似阅人无数了的Alpha面前表现得与旁人没有分别。谢金已经知道他的敏感点在哪儿，便毫不犹豫地去找那一点，撞上去感觉到承受着自己的人瑟缩得更厉害了，便向得了确认一样地开始每每对准于这一点来抽插。

 

  压在身体中一整夜的渴求被谢金相当卖力气地满足，李鹤东的感官都变得格外的敏感，身体里炙热涨大的性器紧紧贴着他，甚至于能感觉到血管搏动的细微变化，被抽插的水声听得自己面红耳赤。逼仄的车内空间像形成了封闭的世界，车外的雨一直没有停过，车内两人的信息素却交汇得像一副飘渺的画，尘风烈日中的孤城，待来倾城大雨，生出的尘水之气凛冽得令人痴迷。冷，但是美。

 

  现在，他们在对方眼里都很美。

 

  “不要咬嘴唇，别夹太紧。”谢金伸手抚过李鹤东早就咬破了的嘴唇，却被这即便处于弱势也凶得很的小狼崽子往指头上咬了一下。他不甚介意地索性将右手食指探进李鹤东口中让他含着，反正他清楚李鹤东总不可能咬断自己的手指——他可是很喜欢自己奏八角鼓来着。

 

  另一只手则顺着李鹤东的腹股沟握住他被冷落久了的阴茎，食指指腹抵着湿黏的前端，其余几指顺着筋脉起伏慢慢地抚慰，不至于让人去得太快，却能惹得人猛烈地痉挛。李鹤东颤抖着叫人不要碰，却不自觉弓起了身子以至于被插入得更深，一开口能发出的声音只剩下被快感凌驾的呻吟。

 

  他才不是自己心里的小神仙。

 

  谢金他是来要自己的命的。

 

  “诶，别哭。”被含着的手指抽了出来，拿手背擦了擦李鹤东脸上的泪，谢金靠近过去，温温柔柔地问：“够了就告诉我。”

 

  李鹤东已经全身提不起半点儿力气来，被极致的快感冲得头晕目眩，身下被蹂躏得一塌糊涂，早就快撑不住了，只是这人不放他高潮。他揉了揉眼睛，想了想还是告诉他让他继续下去。让谢金做够吧，他有点儿无可奈何地想，反正都是自己招的不是吗。

 

  谢金没答他，也不知道在想什么，沉默着加快了动作的节奏，招惹得身下的人连连喘息，不多时便让李鹤东射在自己掌心里，而后自己抽出在他身子里的性器，撸动几下草草射在李鹤东腰上。

 

  李鹤东伏在车座上大口喘着气，身体还在回味方才的体验，头脑一片空白。

 

  他迷糊着去抓谢金的手，好似要从触碰中寻找一点儿真实感，关于方才的一切确切是发生了的真实感。

 

  谢金找了车里的纸巾，先给人简单清理身体。除了暂时标记他而留下的在他锁骨上的咬痕，他没有在对方身上留下更多的明显的痕迹。他任李鹤东昏昏枕在他腿上，似无意识地喃喃唤他师爷，待谢金靠近去想听得真切些，对方倒是真睡着了。

 

  他盯着李鹤东还未褪尽情欲的脸看了许久，再看向被雨水打湿得什么也看不清的车窗，在心里默默想着，回去应该记一下今天是几号。

 

  【end】


End file.
